paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Courtney
Hello! This is a little message from KawaiiCupcakePup! First off, This is my VERY FIRST contribute so PLEASE no rude, hurtful, or mean comments. Also, if you'd like to leave helpful advice for me, It'd be greatly appreciated! Please enjoy and I'll contribute more very soon~! Byeeee~! '' ''Courtney/Bio: Courtney is a street pup and was born and raised in a dark, musty, and moldy street alley in the town of Adventure Bay. Her parents deeply cared and loved for her, until they passed when she was a teenager. She grew up getting severely bullied and picked on, which caused her body and paws to get marked with bruises and cuts. She had a sister named Violet but due to being curious and nosy, she ended up get caught by the pound at night when everybody was supposed to be sleeping. Courtney never saw Violet again, and spends her free time looking for her, having faith she is okay and alive. She grew up in that same street alley until Ryder picked her for the PAW Patrol, looking for more young pups to recruit. She gladly accepted and even squealed with excitement that day. Now she spends her time working as a Nurse pup for the PAW Patrol and enjoys her new life very much and continues to look for her sister on her free time. '' ''Courtney/Personality: Courtney is very kind and caring, and even get deeply concerned and scared very easily for strangers and loves helping in the simplest ways possible. She always looks for the best in people and believes in second chances. She likes to believe everybody has a good side, even the bullies who picked on her when she was growing up. She's very eccentric and rather loud, and she gave her parents quite a headache when she was little.She loves music and art, she even made her own paint and colored the alley walls with whatever color she could make in her childhood. She loved her family when she had them, and would do practically anything to get them back. She hopes to have a family of her own one day. '' '''Courtney/Appearance: ''Courtney has a golden brown coat with a white underbelly. She has cyan colored eyes, and a brown leather collar with a "C" attached to it. She has a scar going up to her paw to her elbow from being attacked when she was a teenager by a German Shepherd named "Riley" who she knew from a while back, somebody who she attempted to make friends with when she was small, but only got the cold shoulder. '' Trivia: ''' * ''Courtney has Arachnophobia (meaning she has a fear of spiders) '' * ''Growing up, Courtney seemed to love bananas (something her father would find in the grocery store garbage often) but now she can't stand them and gags whenever she's around them. '' * ''She has a extremely weird fear of Peanut Butter, and she once screamed when Ryder offered her a Peanut Butter dog biscuit as a snack until it was time for dinner. '' * ''She's terrified of Clowns because she thinks "The makeup is creepy! Why do children love this?!" '' * ''She loves Arts and crafts, Music, and Coloring. '' * ''She loves taking care of people, Humans or Pups. '' * ''She loves little puppies, and wants a family of her own badly. '' * ''Even though she wants a family, She has a secret fear of something happening to her and her puppies growing up without a mother, like she did. '' * ''For some strange reason, she loves eggplants. '' ''Hello again! I really hope you enjoyed! But just a little reminder if you didn't know,'' ''This is MY pup so please ask if you'd like to use her in a story or something else. Goodbye~! :D